


Mike loves to draw

by Midnight_180_Wolf



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loving harvey, M/M, One Shot, Protective Donna, Short One Shot, Slurs, marvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_180_Wolf/pseuds/Midnight_180_Wolf
Summary: Mike draws Harvey instead of doing work.Kyle decides to mess with Mike by taking the drawing and being rude to Mike.





	Mike loves to draw

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

  
Mike loves to draw and couldn't help but draw Harvey. Beside him were two folders that he was supposed to finish but decided to draw Harvey. Kyle walks over to the desks and snatches the drawing of Harvey in his hands. "H-Hey give that back!" Mike tries to get the drawing back but Kyle crumbles it into a ball and throws it a Greg. Greg and Kyle looked at Mike and smirk. "Come get it if it's that important faggot!" Kyle laughs. Mike froze on the word faggot and can feel his eyes burn.

Donna hears laughter and decides to see what is going on. She gasps and she sees Mike on the ground and Kyle grabbing his hair and spits in his face. "Face it Harvey's not going to be with you." Donna face turns red and storms over to Kyle and grabs his wrist and twists it. "H-hey th-that hurts!" Kyle yells out. She lets go and helps Mike up. Mike had a black eye and tears were rolling down his face. She sees him holding a crumpled up piece of paper and give him a look. She helps him walk to Harvey's office and sets him down on the black couch.

Harvey's in a meeting right now but I'll stay with you. C-Can I see the paper?" She says and Mike hands her the paper. She unfolds it and gasps. "M-Mike this is amazing!" She says as she sees the drawing of Harvey. Mike smiles then winces. She smiles and hugs Mike. "What's going on here?" Harvey asks making them both jump. Donna stood up and explained what happened. She then hands him the drawing and walks out of the room. Harvey looks at the drawing and notices that it's a drawing of him. He flips to the back and sees writing on it.

He sighs and walks to his desk and place the drawing on the table and sits beside Mike. Mike looked down and stares at the floor. "The drawing of me is amazing Mike," Harvey spoke. Mike looks up and tears run down his face. "I -I couldn't help myself I love to draw so I decided to draw you." Mike stutters. "Mike it's okay." Suddenly they hear Kyle and Greg yelling both were being dragged by the ear. "Kyle and Greg have something to say." She says and tightens her grip on both of their ears. "We are sorry Mike. It won't happen again." They both said in unison.

Mike doesn't say anything and looks down at his feet. Harvey stands up and walks up to them. Anger was written all over his face. "You two will be doing Mike unfinished files and will have them done tomorrow." He says and walks over toward his desks and hands them a folder filled with files. They hang there head low and heads back to the cubical. Donna leaves and sits at her desk.

"Mike?" Harvey asks and sits beside him. "I -I love you, Harvey." Mike says and Harvey smiles at him. "I love you too Mike." Harvey lifts Mike chin and kisses him. Mike kisses back and the blinds went down. They pulled away and Mike rests his head on Harvey chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
